Taeyang - I Need A Girl Ft. G-Dragon
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''I Need A Girlright|220px *'Artista: Taeyang Ft. G-Dragon *Álbum: Solar *'''Pista: 3 *'Género: '''R&B, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Julio-2010 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Tired of being alone Sick of being single I think I need me a girl I need a Girl like... saenggak eomneun maltu eorinaedeul malgu nal gamssa anajul yeh~~ simsim halttae gakkeum noneun yeoja malgu naman saranghaejul gamanisseodo namja nomdeul jeonhwagil naemiljiman jarangseureopge nae sajineul kkeonae boineun geureon girl Girl I need a girl mwol haedo ippeun mommaedo ippeun girl I need a girl baby I need you girl you need me too chimaboda cheongbajiga deo jal eoullineun geureon yeoja gimchibokkeumbabeun naega jal mandeureo daesin jal meogeul su inneun yeoja Uh~~ naiga manhado eoryeo boineun yeoja nan geureon yeojaga joteora know what I mean bukkeureoun cheok hamyeonseodo dangdol hal jul aneun girl pyeongsoen josinhancheokhaedo gachi isseumyeon you know what I'm talking about Girl I need a girl mwol haedo ippeun mommaedo ippeun girl I need a girl nan ireon yeojaga joteora LA LA LA oemoneun not a issue but, meoseul aneun gwiyeoun girl chwimineun dallado chwihyangeun gata yeonghwana eumageul bol ttaemyeon mari tonghaneun girl (YES) I Love girls girls i do adore saramdeul apeseon jijo itge norayo nae apeseon aing nan mollayo achime nal kkaeuneun moksori Morning kiss harureul sijakhago sipeo bameneun nae mureupe gidae jajanggareul deureumyeo ne kkum kkugo sipeo dasi nae gaseumeul ttwige haejwo dasi dalkomhan norael mandeulge haejwo You know don’t need no more danji geureonge anya nae mameul jugo sipeun saram girl I need a girl umm yeah yeah girl like you gotta make you mine I'ma treat you right baby ooh Girl I need a girl mwol haedo ippeun mommaedo ippeun girl I need a girl baby I need you girl you need me too girl I need a girl girl I need a girl Girl nae mareul deutgo inni girl baby I need you girl you need me too Girl I need a girl 'Español' Estoy cansado de estar solo, Harto de estar soltero Creo que necesito una chica necesito una chica como... Una que hable sin pensar, no una niña pequeña pero que si me abrace Que bromee con todos cuando está Aburrida, pero que solo me ame a mi incluso si se queda quieta mientras los chicos le piden su número Esa clase de chica que se sienta orgullosa de mostrar mi imagen Chica, necesito una chica Sin importar lo que haga, con cuerpo bonito Chica, necesito una chica Nena te necesito, Nena tambien me necesitas Ese tipo de chica que se ve mejor en jeans que en falda Una chica que coma el kimchi con arroz frito que prepare Uh~ Una chica que se vea joven a pesar de la edad me gusta esa clase de chica ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Una niña que actue lindo pero sepa ser audaz Que siempre es cuidadosa con su comportamiento pero cuando estás con ella todos saben de lo que estoy hablando Chica, necesito una chica Sin importar lo que haga, con cuerpo bonito Chica, necesito una chica Quiero una chica así LA LA LA Que no luzca como un gran tema pero que conozca el estilo Que a pesar de que nuestras diferencias, nuestros gustos sean iguales. Que pueda relacionarme al ver peliculas o escuchar música (¡Si!) Amo a las chicas Chicas, las adoro Delante de la gente tenga principios mientras bromea y delante de mi ella es como un "aish no lo sé" Un voz que me despierta por la mañana Besos de la mañana Asi quiero empezar el día Estar en tus rodillas, aprender una canción y dormir contigo Haz que mi corazón lata de nuevo Hazme capaz de crear canciones dulces de nuevo Sabes que no necesito nada más es que no es así Eres la persona a quien quiero amar Chica, necesito una chica umm yeah yeah Chica, tengo que hacerte mía Te trataré bien nena Chica, necesito una chica Sin importar lo que haga, con cuerpo bonito Chica, necesito una chica Nena te necesito, Nena tambien me necesitas Chica, necesito una chica Chica, necesito una chica Chica ¿Estás escuchando? Nena te necesito, Nena tambien me necesitas Chica, necesito una chica la la la 'Hangul' I'm tired of being alone Sick of being single I think I need me girl I need a girl like 생각 없는 말투 어린 애들 말구 날 감싸안아줄 심심할 때 가끔 노는 여자 말구 나만 사랑해줄 가만있어도 남자놈들 전화길 내밀지만 자랑스럽게 내 사진을 꺼내보이는 그런 Girl Girl, I need a girl 뭘해도 이쁜 몸매도 이쁜 Girl, I need a girl Baby I need you Girl you need me too 치마보다 청바지가 더 잘 어울리는 그런 여자 김치볶음밥은 내가 잘 만들어 대신 잘 먹을 수 있는 여자 나이가 많아도 어려보이는 여자 난 그런 여자가 좋더라 Know what I mean 부끄러운 척 하면서도 당돌할 줄 아는 Girl 평소엔 조신한 척해도 같이 있으면 Y'all know what I'm talking about Girl, I need a girl 뭘해도 이쁜 몸매도 이쁜 Girl, I need a girl 난 이런 여자가 좋더라 la la la 외모는 not issue but 멋을 아는 귀여운 Girl 취미는 달라도 취향은 같애 영화나 음악을 볼 때면 말이 통하는 Girl Yes! I love Girls Girls I do adore 사람들 앞에선 지조있게 놀아요 내 앞에선 아잉 난 몰라요 아침에 날 깨우는 목소리 Morning Kiss 하루를 시작하고싶어 밤에는 네 무릎에 기대 자장가를 들으며 네 꿈 꾸고싶어 다시 내 가슴을 뛰게 해줘 다시 달콤한 노랠 만들게 해줘 You know don't need no more 단지 그런게 아냐 내 맘을 주고 싶은 사람 Girl, I need a girl. umm yeah yeah Girl I get, Gotta make you're mine I'm treat you right, Baby Girl, I need a girl 뭘해도 이쁜 몸매도 이쁜 Girl, I need a girl Baby I need you Girl you need me too Girl, I need a girl Girl, I need a girl Girl, 내 말을 듣고 있니 Baby I need you, Girl you need me too Girl, I need a girl 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop